Valentine's Day
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Based on the linkin park song of the same name. If I say anything, it'll ruin the plot because it's just so darn simple. So just read it and immerse yourself in pointless Romy goodness. Do not ask me to continue this. Ya'll got that bad habit.


**Author Note(s): Oh crap. What is this? I actually have a story under "angst?" Oh snap. Someone call the looney bin. I'm losing it.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue couldn't believe it. As soon as she heard the news, she went ballistic. Hell, some of the other people in her head tried to take over. Eventually, just like before, they were calmed. Now she was at the gazebo, taking in the fresh, salty air. Her memories kept flashing back to instances when they had met and bantered back and forth.

He was dead. Gambit was dead. Remy LeBeau was dead. Killed in the crossfire between the Rippers and thieves guild. She fiddled with the Queen of Hearts that had been worn out from being handled so much. She released a sigh, her shoulders slumping. Once again, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't even know him that well but...There was some kind of connection. She had hoped that maybe he'd come back with the X-Men. Maybe they could have been good friends, maybe more...

She froze, hearing a soft foot fall at the foot of the gazebo. The person did not come closer and Rogue did not turn around. Her senses strained, picking up the sound of a duster swaying in the light breeze. Her smell picked up a musky scent that was laced with spices and tobacco. A shiver ran down her spine. She was so scared to turn around and see him not there.

"Chere," his deep voice vibrated as Rogue heard a creak on the boards of the gazebo. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. It was all just an illusion. He wasn't there. He wasn't behind her and getting closer. He was dead. A deep chuckle cut through the silence of the night.

"D'ya really t'ink dis ol' swamp rat could be offed so easily, cherie?" His voiced asked. She felt his calloused hands caress her arms and shivered again. She felt his hot breath on her neck as his arms enveloped her smaller body. She gasped as she was pulled into something firm and did not feel like an illusion.

"R-Remy?" She managed to squeak out. He laced his fingers with her gloved ones and nuzzled her hair.

"De one an' only," he purred. She turned to face him and saw his red orbs glowing in the black abyss.

"But you were killed," she stated, still a little shocked at seeing him alive and in front of her. His smirk widened and he held his arms out.

"I faked it, chere," he informed her. "Dey were gonna make me get married but I couldn't. I didn' want it. Not after meetin' you." Rogue gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Now yer just tryin' to weasel somethin' outta meh," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Remy gave her a disdainful smirk and took right hand in his, gently rubbing circles into it with his thumbs.

"Only your heart," he whispered. "Jus' like ya did wit mine." He released her hand for a moment, reaching into his pocket. Rogue examined him and was surprised to see his face had turned serious. He pulled out the ace of hearts and held it out to her. "Will ya accept new love, _chere_?" Rogue stared at the card for a moment and decided to torment the Cajun for a little bit. She crossed her arms and popped a hip out, glaring at him.

"Now you listen here, Remy LeBeau," she scolded. "Ya go and fake yer own death and don' even got the brains ta tell me?! I went crazy and nearleh leveled the citeh!" Remy smirked, tilting his head to the side, his now longer hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"All dat for lil' ol' me?" He teased lightly.

"An', y'know, if you'd kept in touch, ya mighta heard some great news," she scoffed, turning away from him.

"Oh? And what may dat be?" Remy inquired, moving closer to her. Rogue spun around then and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Remy was surprised for a moment but didn't feel the pull of her powers so thus wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He began to ask for entrance but Rogue pulled away. "Y'-Y' can touch. _Mon Dieu_, dat was good." He leaned in again but to be stopped.

"Not fer long, Cajun," she warned. Then, she held up the ace of hearts. "Ah do believe Ah'll take ya up on yer offer." Remy smirked at her and pulled her closer, not caring about the consequences.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _chere_," he whispered, leaning in for another heart-searing kiss. Which ended in him lasting too long and getting knocked out. Rogue shook her head and smiled a small smile.

"Stupid Cajun."

----

**Author Note(s): This is based on the song "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park. But, me being me, I hate sad endings. So HA. It's funny.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update my other stories, due to the fact that I'm am going to be Lady Gambit for Halloween and am working on my costume.**

**Oh crap. This is my first ever Romy kiss. This is a momentous occasion my friends! Pah. It'd be more momentous if I was at that part in some of my longer stories. Hahaha.**


End file.
